


Baby Blues

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Babies, Blurb, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom deals with birthpains and Adam comforts him.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 9





	Baby Blues

"How you feeling sweetheart,"Adam asked as he walked into the cozy living room of the house he shared with his husband to find him sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV.

"Oh nothing,"Dom replied not looking away from the tv screen.

Adam shook his head "dont give me that bullshit tell me whats wrong,"he said.

"Ok fine I am realy struggling with this pregnancy I always feel so tired and can barely write any new songs,"Dom explained. 

"I hate it I feel like I am weighted down,"he sobbed.

Adam walked over to were Dom sat on the couch and wraped his strong arms around the crying man.

"Darling that's a normal part of pregnancy it won't last forever,"Adam said in a soothing tone as he rubbed the others swolen belly.

"Realy,"Dom questioned as he looked up at Adam.

"Yes these are just birthing pains it will be worth it when our baby girl is born,"Adam cooed wiping away Dom's tears with his calloused hands. 

"You always make me feel like everything is going to be allright,"Dom wimpred as he snuggled closer to Adam. 

"I cant wait to meet her,"Dom responed.

"Me neither,what should her name be,"Adam asked.

"Tallulah,"Dom exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

"Thats a wonderfull name and I think she likes it,"Adam spoke as he felt the baby kick in Dom's belly.......


End file.
